trust
by XhailstormX
Summary: robin begins to ignore starfire while a sertin some starts to fall for her slade he comfronts her about his love she wishes to be friends insted but starts to fall for him


it was night starfire was sleeping as she felt someone watching her she opens her eyes to search around her

room she sees a black figure she sits up qickly "w...whos their i...i can see you wha...what do you want w...who

are you"starfire asked "dont be afraid my dear i wont hurt you im just watching you sleep peacfully i never

noticed you had so much beauty untill now"said a familur voice her eyes widen "s...slade leave now you are not

welcome here ill call for the others if you do not leave"she said "hay i just came here to talk to a pritty girl"slade

said eyeing her perfect body up and down she looked at him in disgust he smirked under his mask and slides over

to her "you need a man in your life not some little boy who doesnt give a shit about his girl and whos never their

when you call to him if you were my girl i would be their to comfort you when your hurt and dry thoes tears away

and protect i wouldnt let anything harm you if you were with me"slade said sitting at the edge of her bed "but im

not with you and i never will be"she said "and why not you once said everyone deserves a second chance well

what about me im not that bad of a guy once you get to know me"slade said "because your evil and you have

done unforgivable things i would never trust you let alone be with you my heart belongs to robin and no one

els"said starfire "fuck him hes never their he doesnt give a shit about you im pretty sure he can hear you talking

to someone right now if he cared wouldnt he be here coming to check on you no hes not to me he acts like what

happend in tokyo ment nothing to him i would of expected him to be kissing and loving on you with the fact that i

wasnt their was no one that could hurt you and he act as if your not even their look im not going to make you be

with me im just saying you would be better off with me but if you would rather us be friends thats fine with me

but i say give it a try with me see if you like it if you dont we can stay friends or we could be friends with

benafits"slade said "look slade i would like for us to be friends if your serious about wanting a chance to change

wich i dont think you are i know what you do for a living your a murdere you get paid to kill people i dont know if i

could trust someone like that but i would like to be freidns as long as my friends are unharmed along the

way"starfire said "you have my word your friends will not be hamred in any way unless i end up going against

them wich me and you would have to make the fight realalistic how good is your acting"slade asked "well i its ok

but it needs work"said starfire "ok we can work on that so are we friends with benafits or just regular friends and

i cant promis i wont stop killing"he said starfire sighs "i knew you were going to say that and were just regular

friends"starfire said "this is going all fast i did not expect you to actualy want to be my friend"slade said "so how

are we going to do this whole acting thing"starfire asked "well we can meet up some where my layer tomarow i

will give the directions and we will talk it out when we get that far and lets say we hang out somewhere out in

public you will need a disguise so no one will now that its you and you wont get caught by your so called friends

now get some sleep my dear a pritty girl like you deserves a well rested night"slade said smileing at her under his

mask leaving threw her window starfire lays down in confusion "what is going on in this world all the bad guys

are wanting to turn good"she asked herself a whole bunch of questions(its kinda true some of the bad guys

started to turn good jinx,redx, for the longest time i thought the hive5 had became good well anyway enjoy the

rest of the story) the next day starfire woke from her slumber yawning she got up "morning friends"starfire said

walking out into the living room "hay star whats girl"cyborg aked as he paused the game he was playing with

beastboy "nothing much of the kind do you ever get the feeling when your sleeping your being watched its really

creepy"starfire said "i get the feeling of being watched sometimes but not when im sleeping"cyborg said "friend

cyborg have you seen robin"she asked "hes still in his room he was probubly up all night again"cyborg responded

"im gonna go check on him"she said walking out of the room and to robins room knocking on the door "what do

you want leave me be"robin said "robin its me starfire"she said he opens the door looking tierd as always

gasp"robin i wish you wouldnt stay up all night its not healthy you worry me we havent seen slade for about two

years he might be done i wish you would let this go"starfire said "i know you care but i know hes not he always

comes back with a bigger and better entrance and more plans to take over the city i cant just let it go star i must

get back to my work"he said shutting the door on her she walks away in sadness "i think slades right maby he

doesnt care"starfire said then she rememberd she had to go meet up with slade she went back out to the living

room "friends i will be gone out for a while "starfire said leaving out the door she headed to his layer "your late

starfire you need to be on time or our time isnt going to work"slade said "im sorry friend i was caught up dealing

with robin"she said "aah i see now that your here shall we begin"slade said "i think i know what you mean by

acting would that also mean changing your voice and apperence"starfire asked "that would be correct my dear

your smarter then i thaught you were"slade said smirking under his mask "ok good cause im good with different

voices "she said "yeah no shit i know its creepy iv heard you i dont know how someone like you can mimic a voice

like mine dont ever do it"slade said "i cant promis anything"she said smirking at him "you little smart ass iv never

known you to be a smart ass"slade said chukeling "thats because you dont know me as well as you think you do

you have never hung around me before so expect the unexpected when around me cause you never know what

im going to do next"starfire said "if i didnt know better starfire i would say you were just flirting with me"slade

said standing infront of her with his muscular arms crossed "what no i was not flirting with you trust me you

would know"she said "well i do know just now you were flirting with me dont lie to me cause i can figure you out

very quickly"argues with her to agitate her to get her confess "dont mess with me slade cause i will hurt you"she

said "are you thretning me starfire"slade said give her this cold glair walking twords her with his deep cold bule

eye stairing her in the face starfire backs up "so what if i am what are you going to do about it"starfire said

glairing back at him with her emrald eyes than to piss him off she starts mimicing his voice as in talking like him

and sounding like him "ok thats it smart ass im gonna get you"slade said glairing her down with his deep cold sea

blue eye "that is if you can cetch me"she said floating in the air "oh i see how it is let the game begin"slade said

attempting to grab her she flies above him "come on slade whats the matter a big bad assassin like you cant

cetch little inocent me" she says teasing him "inocent my ass starfire iv seen you when you get pissed and by the

way never let you guard down on me"slade said jumping up grabbing her latching his arms around her waist "i

believe i win starfire"he said not letting go "remeber slade you have never gotten in a battle with me so you

really dont know what to expect from me"she said sliding down out of his arms with her flexible body pushing him

back making him fall she floats in the air with her arms crossed smirking "remeber who is the one that ramed you

into a wall"she said winking her left eye "you brought that up really well remeber who is the one that punch a

steel metal floor leaving a dent remeber that miss flirty"he said turning the rockets in his shoes allowing him to fly

"now what we can both fly"slade winked back "errrrg what about you youve been flirting this whole time"said

starfire "heh im aloud to flirt you already know im attrcked to you on the other hand you said you loved robin and

could never like me that way liyer"he said laughing a little she punches him down hard making him fall to the

ground he grabs ahold of her as he falls "its not that easy to bring me down if im going down someones going

with me and that someone is you "your an ass slade"starfire said getting up "wow starfires first cussword"slade

said latching his arms around her waist pulling her back down ontop of him "hay slade let me up"she said "naa i

dont wonna"slade said being a smart ass she attemps several times to get up "thats not going to work you can

try all you want your not getting up unless you say i win"he said smirking "ok i win"said starfire "im not letting you

up now you will remain this way"slade said "come on slade just let me up"she said sigh"ok i guess so"slade said

letting her up then he quickly pulled her back down wrapping arms around her waist "pshyk your not going any

where"slade laughed her face was barried in slades chest she did not realize this but all she could feel was

warmness on her face and she heard a heart beat in her head she was thinking"oh no my face is in his chest"

starfires whole face turnd red "are you mad at me starfire"slade asked "no im just fine" starfire said then slade

could hear her mumbling to herself oh no repetedly "what whats wrong why are you saying oh no"slade asked

"uhh um you can hear me umm no reason just mumbling to myself dont worry about it"she said mufldly "what i

cant hear look up so you can speak louder"slade said starting to pull her face up "noooo dont look at my face"she

said loudly slade rubbed her neck by acident she skreaked pulling her face up slade saw that her whole face was

red "uhh quick question why your face all red"he asked "ummmm no reason"starfire said nervusly "wait your face

was in my"slades eye widend and smiled under his mask "ohh i know why"he said "uhh no you dont what ever

you talking about your so wrong"she said frantickly slade grabbed her face placing it on his chest laughing his as

s off as starfire frantickly trys to pull away she pulls out of his arms falling back "ok ok you win leave me alone"she

said as her face turnd reder "aparently iv began to know you alot better because aperntly you love this sexy ass

chest of mine and probubly the rest"slade said laughing "errrrg shut up its not funny that why i didnt want you to

see"she said slade stood up "starfire if you like me in that way thats fine all you had to do was say

something"slade said pulling her up in his arms "slade no i cant and i dont we went threw this and i told you were

only friends and nothing more"she said "robin will never show this good of time and dont tell me that your not

having fun with me because i know you are im no different then you robin doesnt have the time to show you

afection i do i can make you happy he cant i know your starting to wounder if robin cares or not i know you are

stop waiting around to find out and end up getting hurt just move on i know you wont do this so you your friends

will be happy but what about you what makes you happy"slade said "no im not happy with robin im not but i cant

trust you i just cant you dont take this wrong but you have to understand that i just can trust you enough to be

with you"said starfire "your scared of me your afriad that im going to hurt you arnt you"slade said she sighs "you

are i knew it but i can see it in your eyes starfire that you want me but you just cant trust me aparently what will

it take to get you to trust me"slade said she doesnt say a word "resiste me if you dont trust me"slade said lifting

his mask revealing his mouth"what do you mean i dont understand"she said slade pulled her in closer to him

kissing her "s..slade stop i cant"starfire said moving away "im sorry i had to know"slade said releasing her from

his embrace "i know but i probubly should go before they start to wounder"starfire said "ok but one these days

starfire you will be mine"slade said as he watched her leave starfire flew home for past few weeks starfire had

not gone to see slade he tryed to contact her a couple of times then he evntualy gave up starfire went to go talk

to robin "robin i need to ask you something do you love me"she asked "what kind of question is that of corse i do

why would you ask that"said robin "because you dont act like it youv been ignoring for to long i need to tell you

something but im afraid your going to be mad at me"she said "tell me i wont be mad just tell me"said robn "ok

umm robin im friends with s...slade"starfire said it was silent for a moment robin got up and started pacing

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH HIM STARFIRE ARE YOU STPUPID"robin shouted "no im not i gave a

chance to change his ways please understand"said starfire "thats stupid starfire you cant trust him HES A

FUCKING MURDERER AND YOUR GOING TO TRUST THE PSHYKO YOUR FUCKING STUPID"robin shouted once more

"no im not and you said you wouldnt be mad"she said turning away robin grabbed her arm gripping it tightly

"r...robin your hurting me let go of me"she said as tears started to form "stop being friends with him and will let

go"he shouted "no you do not tell me who i can and can not be friends with"said starfire he pushed her down

hard "slade was right i shouldnt of waited untill i got hurt robin were threw i hate you"she said flying out of the

room leaving the tower crying her eyes out the rest of them stand outside his room in shock she went to see

slade "s...slade i know your probubly mad at me because iv been ignoring you but i really need someone to talk

to"starfire said trying to hold back her tears "i could never be mad you and im always here when you need to

talk"slade said from behind "you were right about robin i told him that we were friends he didnt take it so well me

and him are no longer together because of it"said starfire "what about the others what did they say"slade asked

"i left before i could find out"starfire said sighing slade took ahlod of her arm "hay everything will be ok youll

see"slade said comforting her as she let out a small yelp he saw the bruse on her arm "what happend to your

arm"he asked "its nothing dont worry about it"she said "well im going to robin did this didnt he you should of told

me that you were going to tell him i would of been their by your side incase something happend"slade said slades

eye widend as she huged him wrapping her arms around his neck "its not your fault do not blame yourself"said

starfire "hay starfire im going to be leaving in couple of days for a while and i might not be back i really hate to tell

you this"slade said she pulled away "what why what for"starfire asked "i got a hit on someone as in i got to go

kill this person and i dont want to bring you into this"slade said "what no your my friend you cant leave you might

be the only friend i have left dont leave"she said "im sorry but i have to dont be upset with me its just how i

am"slade said "im willing to except you for that iv been thinking about things thats why i havent spoken to you

because i was thinking"she said as tears started to form as he turnd away from her "slade wait i...i trust you"he

stopped as he heard her "my real name i...is koriandr anderson no one els knows that not even robin a...and i

thaught about it i...i can trust you enough to be with y...you i will help you with your quest but i wont kill ill just

trick people into trusting me then you can strike s...slade i want to b...be with you slade say something"she said

letting the tears fall everything was silent slade takes her into his arms "starfire iv been waiting to hear that from

your lips for a while"slade said removing his mask completely she places her hand on his face as he rubbs her

cheek with his thumb whipping her tears from her face he was about to kiss her but starfire beat him to it

wrapping her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer "so i get to go with

you right"starfire asked breaking the kiss "yes you get to go with me did you really think i was going to leave you

behind iv been trying to get you to want to be with me for weeks and it finaly happends their is no way hell i am

leaving without you"slade said laying his head against hers starfire smiles "can you come back to the tower with

me"starfire asked "i think i can make an exception to that"slade said holding her hand she flies back to the tower

with slade incase robin attemps to yell at her again she gathers her stuff "what the hell is this thing"slade said

holding silki "oh hes my pet silk worm its something killer moth made beastboy braught it i hid it and fell in love

with it hes really loving and likes to cuddle"said starfire she hears her door open slade hides "why are you

back"robin asked "i came back to get my stuff and leave i dont think ill be back"said starfire "starfire im sorry for

hurting you i was just angry with you i didnt understand"said robin "im sorry robin but you blew it you laid hands

on me and besides iv got slade" "what are you saying are you saying your with slade you left me for that pshyko

what the fuck is wrong with you"said robin "i felt happy with slade so i desided to be with him"said starfire robin

was ready to struck at her when slade grabbed his hand "you hurt her last time and i wasnt here your not laying

a finger on her now that im here you fucked up so i stepped in and showed her the effection you could never

show her and i won her heart by it"slade said pushing him away starfire quickly grabbed her stuff "and for the

price that you pay for laying hands on her she left you now shes going to stay with me"slade said leaving with

starfire they get on a plane to germany they fall alseep on the plane ride


End file.
